RPM Power Rangers
The RPM Power Rangers (or Ranger Operators), are the eponymous protagonists of the 2009 Power Rangers television series Power Rangers RPM. Set in a post-apocalyptic future where a computer virus called Venjix has taken over the world, the RPM Power Rangers protect the city of Corinth, the last human outpost, from destruction. Each Ranger has an "operation number" sewn on their jacket, or leg in the case of Gold and Silver. It is the second season of Power Rangers to not feature a pink ranger. Scott Truman Scott Truman is the Ranger Operator Series Red, alternately referred to as Ranger Red. His operation number is one. He is the confident, stubborn-headed and slightly cocky leader of the RPM team with a love of fast cars. He takes his job as leader of the Rangers seriously, and tends not to trust new recruits until they've made an effort to earn said trust. He does, however, make an effort to help keep the team together if there ever seems to be an issue. Prior to the present day, Scott served as a pilot in the Air Force defenses during the battle for Corinth city, using the codename Eagle 2.Power Rangers RPM episode "The Road to Corinth" He was often overshadowed by his more talented and more experienced older brother, Marcus Truman, codenamed Eagle 1. His father, Colonel Mason Truman, often wanted him to act as a support to his brother as he believed that Scott was not ready to handle the front lines. During the battle of Corinth, both brothers were shot down. Scott managed to eject in time and was rescued by Summer, but his brother was killed.Power Rangers RPM episode "Ranger Red" At some point during the following year, he was chosen to be a Ranger, using technology designed by Dr. K to keep Corinth safe and stop any assaults by Venjix.Power Rangers RPM episode "Fade to Black" Dillon and Ziggy began associating with the team around this time, to Scott's initial disapproval, as he was at first convinced that Dillon was neither trustworthy nor capable of handling the Series Black tech. After several initial spats, Dillon proved to Scott that he could be trusted,Power Rangers RPM episode "Rain" but Scott was equally offput by Ziggy taking the Series Green tech not long after, especially since Ziggy didn't come close to meeting any of the basic physical or skill requirements needed to become a Ranger. However, with the two additional Rangers now being necessary to stop more extravagant plans by Venjix, Scott is, at the very least, accepting of their contributions.Power Rangers RPM episode "Go for the Green" Despite this, or perhaps in compensation for this, Scott has since developed something of a rivalry with Dillon, due to their similarly stubborn, dominating personalities and Dillon's defiant tendencies. The pair are often seen trying to outdo the other, especially when it comes to their cars.Power Rangers RPM episode "Brother's Keeper" After the war, Colonel Truman, finally knowing his son's worth as a leader, offers Scott the leader position of Eagle Squad. He accepts, and recruits Gem and Gemma to join him.Power Rangers RPM: episode "Danger and Destiny Part 2" He is portrayed by Eka Darville. The Daily Telegraph|accessdate=2008-09-07 | work=The Daily Telegraph | first=Sharon | last=Labi | date=2008-09-07}} Flynn McAllistair Flynn McAllistair is the Ranger Operator Series Blue, alternately referred to as Ranger Blue. His operation number is two. A Scotsman, Flynn is generally laid-back in personality. As a mechanic, he often spends time working on his personal vehicle, a Hummer H1, and is proficient at making smoothies. He uses his basic skills and knowledge of devices and appliances to help out with technological tasks if ever need be, even once rivaling Dr. K's understanding of the Ranger technology, as well as creating an entirely new Zord with Gemma's assistance. While Flynn was a mechanic by trade, a skill taught to him by his father, Flynn expressed a strong desire to help others like the superheroes in the comic books he read so much as a child. After graduating high school, he finally got that chance, much to the displeasure of his father, who insisted superheroes didn't exist. Not realizing the full responsibilities of such a line of work, his passion for helping others tended to get in the way as he usually overdid his jobs, (ex. spraying water into a burning building until it received unnecessary water damage, and then wanting to run back into said building to save the plants), and as a result, was fired from all of them. As soon as Venjix attacked, both he and his father fled to Corinth, but Flynn shortly after went to save a bus-full of people still outside the city, and skillfully managed to make it unharmed back to Corinth. His act of heroism earned him acceptance from his father, who finally realized that was what his son was meant to do. His dream of becoming a superhero finally came true when he was selected to become Ranger Operator Series Blue.Power Rangers RPM episode "Ranger Blue" Dillon and Ziggy's arrival resulted in feelings of distrust from Flynn, due to the nature of Dillon's mechanical upgrades, but Flynn was still clearly less antagonistic than Scott over the matter, willing to allow Dillon on board if the group consensus felt it was best. Ziggy joining the team produced quite a bit more incredulity in him, however. Despite any early feelings of doubt, he seems to have since fully embraced the two as members of the team. He also accepts Gem and Gemma when they are added to the team.Power Rangers RPM episode "Not So Simple" After the war, Flynn reveals that he and his father will be building new computer systems for Corinth. He is portrayed by Ari Boyland. Summer Landsdown Summer Landsdown is the Ranger Operator Series Yellow, alternately referred to as Ranger Yellow. Her operation number is three, and she acts as leader in Scott's absence.Power Rangers RPM episode "In or Out"Power Rangers RPM episode "The Dome Dolls" She is a skilled combatant and proficient at martial arts. She has a kind personality, willing to trust others and give them the benefit of the doubt, even when no one else is willing to. She isn't above getting down to business when necessary, however. She is also skilled at and enjoys riding motorcycles, but does enjoy riding the boys' cars as well. Summer did not start off kind or caring, as she once was a rich and spoiled heiress, with constantly absent parents; when Venjix forces attacked on her birthday, she was abandoned by her equally-spoiled friends and long-suffering staff during the evacuation.Power Rangers RPM episode "Ranger Yellow Part 1" While wandering aimlessly in search for help, she was found by her butler Andrews, who then helped to escort her to Corinth. Along the way, Summer gained a better understanding and view on what he'd done for her, and she begins to return the favor. Some miles away from Corinth, they were ambushed by Grinders, and Andrews was killed protecting her, forcing her to grow past her formerly spoiled personality. She eventually finds her way to Corinth on her own and reunites with her parents. After hearing a report of a pilot shot down, she decides to go out again to find him.Power Rangers RPM episode "Ranger Yellow Part 2" She found a downed Scott and helped him return to Corinth before the city's shielding went up, making her rescue of Scott her first significant act of goodwill. By the present day, she was serving as the Yellow Ranger alongside Scott and Flynn. Her parents, initially distressed that Summer had accepted the assignment as the Yellow Ranger, eventually acknowledge and accept the person she had become. When Dillon and Ziggy arrived in Corinth and were subsequently jailed, it was Summer who first considered Dillon a suitable operator for the Series Black tech, and decided to trust him even while Scott and Flynn could not. While the three Rangers together were able to convince him to join up, Summer's words in particular later on were instrumental to keeping him from leaving. As time passed, Summer continued to show support for Dillon in his quest to find himself and his sister. When Dillon and Summer became trapped inside a burning building in an attempt to find his sister, they started to realize that they had feelings for one another. They moved to kiss, but were interrupted twice: the first time when the Whale Zord's water spouts drenched them as it put out the fire, and the second time immediately after, when Gem and Gemma burst into the building to find them.Power Rangers RPM episode "Belly of the Beast" After the war, Summer left Corinth with Dillon and Tenaya to explore the world, now no longer tainted by the pollution from Venjix. There they see the fruits of their victory, a newly restored land and the hope that the Earth will be fully restored one day. She is portrayed by Rose McIver. Ziggy Grover Ziggy Grover is the Ranger Operator Series Green, alternately referred to as Ranger Green. His operation number is four. He is generally clumsy, wacky, silly, and a bit of a coward, but for what he lacks in skill and physical prowess, he makes up for with heart. He is energetic, enthusiastic, and at times stupidly optimistic, which often leaves him on the receiving end of Dr. K's blunt verbal insults. He usually wants to stay out of trouble, but won't hesitate to help the other Rangers. Before becoming a Ranger, he was an associate of Fresno Bob, the boss of the Scorpion Cartel, a well known crime family. Clumsy even back then, he would often fail missions, but continued to work under Fresno Bob in order to help support an orphanage full of children with "child gamma sickness". One day, Ziggy and a truck Fresno Bob had entrusted to him disappeared from Corinth, thus giving a reason for many criminals to target him.Power Rangers RPM episode "Ranger Green" Ziggy had discovered the truck was full of $5 million worth of medical supplies, which he secretly diverted to the orphanage. With the help of one of his friends, he then fled Corinth. It was outside that he met Dillon, and after failing to hijack his car, decided to escort him back to the city. Ziggy views Dillon as his best friend and was the first person to help Dillon search for his sister, later joined by Summer. When Fresno Bob's men intensified their search for him, Ziggy started to become more concerned about his well-being. He is later kidnapped by Tenaya 15 and is the ante for a favor with Fresno Bob. Despite that. Ziggy rescues Fresno Bob after he is double-crossed by Tenaya; because of this, Fresno Bob absolves Ziggy of his debt.Power Rangers RPM episode "Run Ziggy Run" Ziggy, unlike the other Rangers, was never tested and is the least capable to use the Ranger tech. His becoming a Ranger was the result of a desperate effort to keep the Series Green morpher from Tenaya 7; he felt that the best way to keep the morpher away from her was to bond with it himself, thus becoming Ranger Green. His unauthorized bonding with the morpher initially did not sit well with Dr. K and the other Rangers, save for Dillon, due to his obvious incompetence at the beginning. Since then, however, he has been steadily showing signs of improvement, proving to be a helpful -though clumsy- ally, able to hold his own quite well in combat situations, morphed or not. He even started bringing his once problematic transportation powers under control, once heroically diving off the top of a skyscraper to save Dillon by way of teleporting both of them mid-descent to ground level safely. Dr. K initially found Ziggy to be quite annoying, and she was openly hostile to him. Even after she begins to open up upon Gem and Gemma's return, she remains frosty to him, often refusing to call him by name as she began to do with the other Rangers. Ziggy, however, seems attracted to Dr. K; in the episode "Dome Dolls", he admitted to her he had a dream where he was on a date with her. He has also expressed a mild attraction towards Tenaya 7, once stating, "When she's not pounding us into the pavement, she's kind of a hottie."Power Rangers RPM episode "Beyond A Doubt" Soon enough, it becomes obvious that Dr. K does actually think well of Ziggy; she accidentally once called him by his first name in front of Gemma and even named her password after him, which Summer figured out (though she lied to the other Rangers about it to keep Dr. K's secret safe).Power Rangers RPM episode "If Venjix Won" When Ziggy and Dr. K were teleported to a cave with little oxygen, he managed to get her to smile by doing a shadow puppet show for her. When Venjix took over the city, he immediately got extremely concerned and left the other Rangers to protect Dr. K and stayed with her when the others went after Venjix. After the war, Ziggy and Dr. K announce they are opening a children's school, where Dr. K will teach biofield physics and Ziggy will teach shadow puppetry and cooking. She also finally refers to Ziggy by his first name, saying that since he is no longer a Ranger, she needs to call him something. She also seems to be able to finally admit to her feelings for him, or at least tolerate his feelings for her, allowing Ziggy to put his arm around her. He is portrayed by Milo Cawthorne. Dillon Dillon is the Ranger Operator Series Black, alternately referred to as Ranger Black by his peers, and Subject D-44 by associates of Venjix. His operation number is five. He is aloof and somewhat withdrawn, a bit of a lone wolf among his fellow Rangers. Despite this, he has a kinder side. He does not hesitate to help whenever anyone is in danger, and has even personally defended Ziggy, Summer, and to some extent, Scott. While distrustful of others, he agrees to help Dr. K and the other Rangers protect Corinth. He can be gruff and has a bit of a rebellious side, and often criticizes and talks sarcastically to Dr. K and the Rangers, similar to Tenaya 7's defiance of Venjix. In the start of the series, he was seen outside of Corinth, wandering the wasteland-like world in search of the city without any memory of his past, not even knowing his own name. It was there that he was confronted by Ziggy attempting to rob him, and together they drive to Corinth. He and Ziggy were arrested on sight as Dillon was found with Venjix technology in his body, enhancing his physical capabilities to superhuman levels, making him a perfect candidate as Ranger Operator Series Black. Though hesitating at first, he eventually came to terms about what he would be protecting and decided to join the other Rangers. Dillon's past is an absolute mystery. The only clues he has to his former life are his technological enhancements, a musical pocket watch he carries on him at all times, and several strange recurring dreams of a blind, unknown girl who, along with him, is under the custody of Venjix. He even once attempted to leave Corinth in attempt to search out the missing pieces of his past. Upon hearing a distress call from the other Rangers, he decided he needed to stay and dropped his previous plans of leaving in order to help his teammates out. His dreams were proven to be of merit when a Venjix Attack Bot called Sat Bot, who had appeared in one of his dreams, showed up and had claimed to have wiped, and still possess, Dillon's memories. Before being destroyed by Dillon's hands after his initial hesitation to do so, the Sat Bot activated a virus in Dillon's mechanical implants designed to make them grow until they take him over completely, of which Dr. K says there is no cure.Power Rangers RPM episode "Blitz" Venjix intends to use this virus to eventually bring Dillon under its control. After undergoing hypnotherapy, he finds memories of an area called Kenmore located in Omega City, evacuated after the first Venjix attack. However, it was soon discovered the memories were implanted for the purpose of luring the Rangers into a trap.Power Rangers RPM episode "Embodied" Dillon later finds out that the blind girl in his dreams is his sister, who had been held prisoner at a Grinder-building factory. After investigating the factory, Summer finds a key matching the one Dillon has for his pocket watch, though to Dillon's dismay, it does nothing.Power Rangers RPM episode "Prisoners" Scott later informs Dillon of the existence of a Venjix prison camp where its captives are being turned into human hybrids like him.Power Rangers RPM episode "Heroes Among Us" Eventually he discovers that the two keys he possesses, when connected, cause his pocketwatch to play a different tune. When he realizes this new tune is the same one that Tenaya 7 whistles, he immediately seeks her out, and upon encountering her in the wasteland, plays the original pocketwatch tune to her. He finds Tenaya remembering it somehow, and Dillon confirms that Tenaya 7 is his lost sister who turned into a hybrid like him.Power Rangers RPM episode "Key to the Past" At this point, he becomes extremely protective of her, having already lost her once to Venjix. After returning from their first fight in the RPM Ultrazord, he sees Kilobyte kidnap Tenaya and get away. Dillon, Flynn, Scott and Summer tried to find the Venjix Palace to save Tenaya, but the tracks Dillon and Tenaya had left from before had faded away. However, during the Rangers' fight with Shifter, Dillon thought his sister had returned to him. She attacked Shifter as he had the Rangers on the ropes. However, when Dillon went to Tenaya (who was now Tenaya 15), he found that she only saw him as the enemy, and had no memories of before. Later, Dillon had a chance to try and get Tenaya back with the Control Key the Rangers got from inside Scott, but Dillon used the key to help save his friends instead. Dr. K then informed Dillon that the Venjix Virus inside of him had grown to 40% of his body. Once it reaches 50%, he will lose control to Venjix, and there is no way for Dr. K to stop it.Power Rangers RPM episode "Control - Alt - Delete" As Venjix began his final assault on Corinth, Dillon fought off the activation of his Venjix implants long enough to cure himself with Dr. K's newly-developed antidote and subsequently do the same for Tenaya. When Kilobyte attacks Tenaya, he uses his invicibility shield to protect her, only to be overpowered by it. The blast froze his robotic implants, leaving him in a coma like state for the rest of the fight. He wakes up in time to rescue his sister from the destroyed control tower, parachuting both to safety. When Dillon and Summer became trapped inside a burning building in an attempt to find his sister, they started to realize that they had feelings for one another. They moved to kiss, but were interrupted twice: the first time when the Whale Zord's water spouts drenched them as it put out the fire, and the second time immediately after, when Gem and Gemma burst into the building to find them. After the war, Dillon left Corinth with Summer and Tenaya to explore the world no longer tainted by the pollution from Venjix. There they see the fruits of their victory, a newly restored land and the hope that the Earth will be fully restored one day. He also leaves his pocket watch with Dr. K as a souvenir and finally thanks her for helping him. Dillon is portrayed by Daniel Ewing. Gem and Gemma Gem and Gemma, twin brother and sister, are Ranger Operator Series Gold and Ranger Operator Series Silver, respectively. Their operation numbers are seven and eight. They were raised to be test pilots of the Ranger Operator suits and equipment, where they met Dr. K and eventually became her first friends. The twins are a cheery duo, having an abundance of energy and high spirits. Despite their demeanor, Gem and Gemma are highly trained and skilled fighters, and able to very effectively take part in combat. When Alphabet Soup attempted to assassinate Dr. K, Gem and Gemma rescued her by swiftly knocking out her captors, then helped her escape. They attempted to retrieve the classified Ranger Gold and Ranger Silver morphers, but an explosion seemingly killed them in front of Dr. K.Power Rangers RPM episode "Doctor K" Mysterious Gold and Silver Rangers later appeared twice to save the core Rangers from Venjix's new body. Afterward, they all returned to Corinth, where they revealed their identities and were reunited with an excited and teary-eyed Dr. K.Power Rangers RPM episode "Ghosts" Their Rangers suits, being experimental at the time they were created, do not have the same properties that the other Rangers do. For instance, they cannot manipulate their biospheres like the other five, and the suits themselves have a pilot's jumpsuit design to fit their aircraft Zord design. This includes their wing-like cuffs on the suit which, unlike the wheel or gear (in the case of Green and Black) cuff design on the others, does not spin. Before reuniting with Dr. K and meeting the Rangers, Gem and Gemma were out in the wasteland on an offensive campaign against Venjix. Because they were out on this campaign for so long, they have a "shoot first, ask questions later" type strategy, which greatly disturbs the more passive Colonel Truman, as well as earns them the nickname "The Boom Twins" by the other Rangers. This makes them trigger-happy, and they take very little time to plan, but more than make up for it with their fighting skills. The twins rarely separate from one another, and it often seems as though they share the same brain, or at least think very similarly, since they always end up finishing each other's sentences, but there have been times where they have had their own individual thoughts. They also have a childlike demeanor, sometimes adding sound effects while explaining their plans, leaving colorful notes and giving maps where the directions are shown as rainbows and unicorns. At some point during their time on the run, they were forced to work in a Grinder-building factory, at which point they met a blind girl they would later learn was Dillon's sister. While the both of them act relatively simple-mindedly and childishly, Gem and Gemma have a genius IQ possibly equal to that of Dr. K as they can easily understand quantum mechanics.Power Rangers RPM episode "Three's A Crowd" After spending their time with the other Rangers, they eventually grew closer to them and work with the team, rather than just each other, even managing to restrain themselves from simply blowing things up until its necessary. After the war, Gem and Gemma join Eagle Squadron, now under Scott's leadership, obviously recommended for the posting because of their experience with their aircraft Zords. They seem to be quite excited about their new posting, saying that they "get to blow things up, and get paid for it." Gem is portrayed by Mike Ginn, while Gemma is portrayed by Li Ming Hu. References Category:Children's television characters by series Category:Power Ranger teams Category:Power Rangers RPM nl:RPM Power Rangers